Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device which (i) is an active matrix display device that employs a thin film transistor (TFT) as its display control element and (ii) carries out field sequential driving.
During the field sequential driving, all pixels of the display device are driven, for each of primary colors (e.g., red, green, blue), in a time-sharing manner. On this account, the display device is particularly required to be driven at a high speed so as to add, for example, white to the primary colors or improve a speed at which an image is displayed, so that a problem such as color breakup is restrained.
FIG. 8 is a plan view illustrating a peripheral configuration of a TFT disclosed in Patent Literature 1 as a conventional technique.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, (i) a drain electrode D has a semicircular end part 14 and (ii) a source electrode S has a half-arc end part 16. According to Patent Literature 1, the display device can be driven at a high speed because the above configuration makes it possible to increase an on-current of a TFT without causing an increase in size of the TFT.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which (i) two pixel electrodes are provided for each “single pixel” and (ii) a TFT is connected to each of the two pixel electrodes as a display control element.
FIG. 9 is a view illustrating a peripheral configuration of a TFT disclosed in Patent Literature 2 as a conventional technique. (a) of FIG. 9 is a plan view of the peripheral configuration. (b) of FIG. 9 is a circuit diagram illustrating an equivalent circuit of (a) of FIG. 9.
As illustrated in (a) of FIG. 9, TFTs are connected to corresponding two pixel electrodes 13 and 14. Note that the TFTs are indicated by S1 and S2 in (b) of FIG. 9.
Drains of the respective TFTs S1 and S2 are connected to liquid crystal capacitors C1c1 and C1c2, respectively (see (b) of FIG. 9). That is, according to Patent Literature 2, a “single pixel” is divided into two pixels (i.e., into pixels indicated by the respective liquid crystal capacitors C1c1 and C1c2) so that the two pixels, which substantially serve as the “single pixel”, will be driven independently of each other.